Why she said no
by kpw9174
Summary: he never knew the real reason she said no. She had a secret she kept from him.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Gilmore Girls. if i did the series would have ended differently. :)

Rory sat in her apartment starring down at the gorgeous diamond ring Logan had given her. He told her to take her time with regards to her answer. She wanted to say yes so badly and she would have if he had asked her one week ago, but just two days ago she got a call from the doctor informing her of something that would forever change her life

_Two days ago_

_.Ring_

_"Hello" said Rory_

"_Hi Ms. Gilmore this is Dr. Brown calling to inform you of your test results, Congratulations you are pregnant, your about two months along!" Dr. Brown excitingly said. _

_Rory was speechless. She couldn't believe what she was just told. She quickly hung up the phone and started crying. _

She knew if she told Logan that she was pregnant he would give up the job in San Francisco and stay on the East Coast with her. He would want her near her mother during this. Logan had just started to get his life back together and the San Francisco job was one that he acquired without Mitchum's help. Rory didn't want him to give this up he had earned it.

That night Rory Gilmore deciding she would say no to Logan Huntzberger's proposal not because she didn't love him but because she loved him to much. She didn't want the baby to ruin both of their lives, so she decided she would raise it alone. Little did Rory know that she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

After Rory said no Logan moved to California not knowing he was going to become a father. Rory moved into a small apartment in New York City so that she was still close to her mother. She found out she was having a boy, but still has yet decided to pick a name. She is seven months along at this point and has become really close to Collin and Finn.

They have tried countless times to get her to tell Logan the truth but Rory refuses. Rory still hasn't gotten over Logan and she was even more of a mess than Logan was after she said no. She regrets her decision everyday but is to scared to contact Logan.

5 months later

Logan's POV

Today I finally unpacked my last box. In this box I found a picture of me and Ace. God I miss her so much. I cant go a day without thinking of her. Why did she have to say no? I never understood it we were so happy I thought we were on the same page. I guess not. I was such a mess after her Graduation day. All I did was eat drink and work. It was like I was a robot. I have only recently gotten slightly better but still not the man I was when I was with Rory.

There is this little voice inside of me saying that there was more to the reason for her no then she let on. I hope one day I find out what the real reason is. I think it will help me to move on or at least give me closure. Rory Gilmore owes me that much. That's why I am going to go and visit her. I know something is wrong because she never went on the Obama campaign trail like she said she did. About two months after I moved out to Cali I googled her and found an article saying she rejected the offer and hasn't been writing. I asked Collin and Finn about it and they said they were told not to tell me, I havent talkd to them since they told me that.

I know that is going to kill me to see her again because I know I am going to have to say good bye again. But I have to do this. I need to know the real reasons she said no so that I can move on.

Rory's POV

..

That must be Collin and Finn. They have been so good to me ever since they found I was pregnant. They take me to every doctors appointment and helped me move into my new apartment.

"Come in" I yell from my bedroom. "It's only 11:30 I thought you guys weren't coming to pick me up until 12:15".

I waddle out to my living room. Being seven months pregnant has really slowed me down. I have really become excited about becoming a mom although I still am terrified. I miss Logan every minute of everyday but I know that I cant do anything about it now. To much has happened. I finally make it out to my living room expecting to find Collin and Finn and there stands Logan Huntzberger.

Logan's POV

I got Rory's address from Honor. She was very reluctant to give it to me but I convinced her that I need to see Rory. She told me that if I hurt her she would kill me. I have no idea why she would think that I would hurt Rory considering Rory was the one that broke my heart.

I got to Rory's apartment building and knocked on her door. She yelled to come in. As soon as I got inside every emotion hit me. I was begging to think this was a mistake because I knew my hear couldn't handle being broken again. Then I saw Ace walk into the living room and I was shocked. She was pregnant. At this point thousands of questions were running through my mind. Was it mine? If so, why didn't she tell me? If not, who's was it?

I couldn't speech and buy the look on Rory's face neither could she. We just starred at each other for a good five minutes before I worked up the courage to say something. Just as I was about to speak Rory spoke. Hearing her voice again was amazing.

"What are you doing here" Rory quietly asked. As she talked to me she refused to look in my eyes. She looked so guilty. As I was just looking at her I was praying the baby was mine. But then it hit me if the baby was mine why did she say no.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan's POV

I had planned exactly what I would say to her but at this moment I couldn't seem to get the words out. I panicked. I took one more look at her and ran out the door. As I got to the elevator and was about to get in I heard Rory trying to run after me.

I turned around to see her she was yelling my name, "LOGAN! Stop wait!"

"Why, what's the point .you cheated on me." I could barely get those words out. But there was no other logical choice if that was my baby she would have said yes, she must have cheated on me and was pregnant with another mans baby. Well, at least I got my reason as to her answer.

"I never cheated on you! God, do you really think I would do that" Rory said, I could tell she want lying by the look in her eyes.

"Then why are you pregnant? If the baby was mine you wouldn't have said no when I proposed." I needed answers. Even if they were going to break what was left of my heart.

"I will tell you everything, just come back into my apartment I don't want to have this conversation in the hallway." She was right this was better to have sitting down.

We silently walked back to the apartment. I don't even know what is going through my head at this moment. We get in the apartment and we sit on the couch. I can tell Rory is nervous because of the way she is fidgetting.

"OK well talk." I know that this is going to be a long conversation and I am prepared for what ever comes out of her mouth. Its about damn time I need to hear the truth.

"Well, first of all I didn't cheat on you. You know I would never do that to you. You are probably going to hate me for this but I kept a secret from you." She couldn't even look me in the eyes at this point.

"Please Ace, just tell me what it is." God I missed saying that name.

"Alright, please don't interrupt as I get through this." I just shake my head. "So you probably don't remember that for bout a month before you uhmmm proposed I was getting sick a lot and so I went to the doctor I figured it was just the flu or something. But turns out I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do I cried for a good three hours. I had no idea what to do and I knew you were away in San Francisco and I knew you would get the job. This job was so important for you to take because you were finally out from underneath your father. I knew you would give that all up to be with me. I couldn't let you do that Logan. You needed to go to San Francisco. When I told my mother everything she thought I made the right choice. It was weird once my mother told me I made the right choice I knew it was the wrong one. But at this point it was to late you had left for San Francisco and I didn't want you to think the baby was my ploy to get you back. You have no idea how much I have missed you. If I could go back in time I would and scream YES when you proposed but I cant and I have accepted that. I know what I have done is unforgivable and I completely understand if you don't want to be a part of the baby's life. But I am glad you came to see me because you needed to know the truth." Rory was balling her eyes out at this point. I didn't know what to say. I was in shock I Logan Huntzberger was going to become a father and my Ace still loved me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took so long to post, I have been busy with finals. Here's the next chapter. R&R!!! :)_

Rory's POV

There is no way he is going to forgive me I know it. What I did was unforgivable. I didn't tell him about the baby. I wish I knew what he is thinking, he's just looking at me.

Logan's POV

I don't know what to say at this point. I am overwhelmed with joy because Ace still loves me and I am going to be a daddy but as happy as I am I am still a little upset because she didn't tell me. One question keeps running through my mind, if I didn't come and see her would I have ever known about the baby? I have to ask it.

"Ace, I need to know one thing if I hadn't come today to see you would I have ever known about the baby?" If she says no I don't know what to do. If she were to keep something this big from me what else would she keep from me.

"Honestly Logan at first I wasn't planning on it because I didn't want it to ruin your life and then once I realized that was stupid I knew I had to tell you. It was the right thing to do. I don't know when I would have told you, but I know that everyday since I realized I made the biggest mistake of my life I have wanted to tell you even more. I promise you I would have told you before the baby arrived or right after he arrived. I wasn't going to be able to keep this from you for much longer it was only a matter of time before I showed up on your doorstep."

That was all I needed to hear form Ace I could tell she was telling the truth because of the sincerity in her voice. I don't know where Rory and me stand at this point but I hope that someday we will be together. I still have so many questions that I need to ask her but right now I am going to just be happy that I am going to become a father.

"Did you say he?" oh please let it be a boy. Of course I would be happy if it was a girl but a boy would just be awesome.

"Yes the baby is going to be a boy and he is due in about two months." Ace was smiling now, I think she was just relieved by my reaction. I woke up this morning expecting another miserable day because I would find out why Rory said no and then I would really have to move on. It went from being potentially one of the worst days to of my life to the happiest one in about 10 minutes.

General POV

For about twenty minutes straight Logan asked Rory questions about the upcoming arrival of their son. Rory answered these very willingly. She was just so happy that he didn't leave and promise to never speak to her again.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Crap, Finn and Collin," said Rory.

"Why are they here Ace, your not with one of them are you," a very worried Logam asked.

"What no of course not, they are just her to take me to my doctors appointment, which I am going to be late for. Come in guys!" yelled Rory. She was trying to find shoes and her bag so she could leave. She didn't want to be anymore late than she already was.

"Hey Love, sorry were late, Collin woke up late, we had better get going if you want to try and make it on time." Finn yelled as he was walking into the apartment. Then he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Logan. The only thing that was going through his mind was that if Logan hurt Rory he would tear him in two. Finn thought of Rory as a sister and didn't want anything bad to happen to her or the baby. "Oh my god, Logan what the hell are you doing here." Finn was fuming.

Collin didn't know what to say when he saw Logan. He was in shock. Sure they had encouraged Rory to tell Logan about the baby, but he didn't think she ever would.

"Calm down Finn, it's okay Logan didn't do anything he's actually been great. I never expected him to take the news so well." Rory said. She moved herself to she was positioned between Logan and Finn. Finn looked like he was going to kill Logan, and Rory didn't want that happening.

Collin finally spoke up "Well before Finn kills Logan I think we should get Rory to her doctors appointment, we are already late so lets go." Everybody grabbed their coats, but Logan just stood there, He didn't know if he should go or not.

"Uhm, Ace would you mind if I came to," Logan asked Rory. He wanted so badly to go but he also understood if she didn't want him to go. They weren't together. Well not yet anyways.

"Oh Logan of course you can come he is after all your son too," Rory said. She was so happy that he wanted to go. She new that he was going to make a wonderful father.

Everybody piled into Finn's SUV. The car ride was mainly silent. But it wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences. Everyone was just got up in their own thought.

Finn

He had better not hurt her. I can't bare to see her so hurt and broken again. Hmmm I wonder if that red headed nurse will be there again, I have to get her number.

Collin

I hope Logan is going to stick around. He sure does seem to be taking the news well.

Rory

Wow. Today really has turned into some day. Logan has been absolutely amazing with the news. We still have so much to work through before we are ok, but so far things are going wonderfully.

Logan I still think this is all a dream and I am going to wake up back in San Francisco all alone. I hope me and Ace work everything out. We are really going to need to work on our trust issues but I think we can do it.

Before they all knew it they had arrived at Rory's doctor's office. Rory had signed in and was just now waiting for her name to be called. Then a nurse came out and called "Lorelai Gilmore."

"Right here," Rory said as she tried to get up out of the chair. Being seven months pregnant had really slowed Rory down. Logan say that she was struggling and quickly got up and helped her up.

"So Lorelai, who would you like to come back with you today?" the nurse asked. Normally Rory alternated between Collin and Finn but she decided Logan should be the one to come.

"Logan do you want to come?" Rory asked.

"Absolutely!" Logan said with a huge smile on his face.

After the doctor came in and talked to Rory. He got her all set up for a sonogram.

Logan's POV

"So here you can see his head and you can here his heart beat" the doctor said.

This is all so surreal. I am really going to be a father. The sonogram is so clear I can even count his fingers and toes. He perfect.

"He's perfect, Ace." I said and reached down and kissed her on the cheek. I can't wait for him to come. Hopefully by that time me and Ace will be all good and everything will be great.

_Should I continue?????_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took so long to update. I almost have the next chapter done so if I get 5 reviews then I will post it. :) R&R_

General POV

After the doctors appointment Logan, Finn, Rory, and Collin all went back to Rory's apartment. Collin and Finn stayed for a little while but left so that Rory and Logan could talk.

"See ya later guys, thanks for taking me," Rory said as she gave Collin and Finn a hug goodbye.

"Well call us if you need anything, love." Finn said as he gave Logan a you hurt her and I will snap your neck, look.

"Okay Finn. I'll call you guys later." Rory was actually a little bit nervous about being left alone with Logan. She was afraid that things would fall apart once the boys left and they started talking about the baby and where they would go from here.

The boys left and Rory and Logan made their way over to Rory's couch. They both sat down knowing they had a lot to discuss.

"So, where do you want to go from here," Rory was so terrified that Logan was going to leave. She was afraid that he was just still shocked from today and that once he had time to think things through he would realize he didn't want to be with her or in the baby's life. After she didn't tell him about the baby. That is not something that is easily forgiven.

"I don't know Ace, I honestly don't know. I want to be with you more than anything in the world, but to be together I need to trust that you will tell me everything." Logan ran his head through his hands and starred at his feet. Once Rory started talking he looked up and looked her in the eyes.

"I know Logan, and I am SO sorry that I didn't tell you. It was stupid and childish of me not to tell you. If I could I would take it back, but I can't." Logan got up and put his jacket on.

"I think I need to go for a walk and clear my head, I promise I will be back soon though." Logan left and Rory watched him get into the elevator. Rory had never been so afraid in her life. She wanted so badly to be with him but she knew there was a good chance that wasn't going to happen, and that was all her fault.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Logan was walking around New York City. It was late November and workers were almost done putting up the decorations for Christmas through out the city. New York was always so pretty around Christmas time.

Logan's POV

What the hell am I going to do? My heart is telling me go back and forgive her and then you can be a family, but my head is telling me to much is happened it won't work. Of course, even if Ace and I don't get back together I will still be a part of my son's life. I will not be the father that I had. I will always be there for him not matter what. I can't believe I have only known about him for a few hours and I already love him so much. This would have been so much easier if Rory had just told me about him when I proposed. We would have been happy and a family. I don't understand how she could have thought that the baby would have ruined my life. God, I wanted to marry her! But every thing aside I still love her and I always will. These past seven months have been absolutely hell without her, I really don't think I could go through that again. I know it would be hard to rebuild what we once had, but if you don't fight for love then what's the point in fighting for anything? Rory Gilmore is the best thing that ever happened to me. We belong together. I know it is going to be tuff to work things going, but she is worth it.

xxxxxxxxx

General POV

Meanwhile back at Rory's Apartment, Rory waited anxiously for Logan's return. While she was waiting her cell phone rang and she saw that it was her mother. Lorelai and Rory had always had the best relationship. But recently things just weren't the same. Lorelai and Luke had gotten back together and they were planning their wedding. Rory was so happy for her mom, she had always thought that Luke and her mom belonged together. Lorelai had never fully approved of Logan like Rory had of Luke. They still talked pretty regularly, but they just didn't spend as much time together because Rory was busy getting ready for the baby, and Lorelai was busy with Luke.

"Hey, Mom whats up?" Rory asked

"Hey kiddo, just waiting for pizza Luke and I are having a movie night, what's up with you? How was your doctor's appointment today." Lorelai said.

"It was good, the doctor said everything looked great. So ummm, your never gona guess who showed up today." Rory was worried because she knew that Lorelai never really liked Logan.

"Who? Your Dad." Logan was they last person she expected to go and see Rory.

"No it wasn't Dad, it was Logan." She really had no idea how her mom was going to react.

"Oh, well he was defiantly the last person I would have guessed." Lorelai didn't hate Logan as a person, she just didn't like him with Rory. She thought he was a nice guy. She just hated how Rory would tell him things before she told her. She hated that Logan was from society. She had always tried so hard to keep Rory out of society, but her being with Logan made Rory part of society. She knew that it wasn't fair to resent Logan like she did because Rory had always been so supportive of her relationships. She hated that since Rory had said no to Logan's proposal the amazing mother/daughter relationship that they once had, had suffered. She hated that Logan could give Rory everything that she couldn't. She knew that she was being selfish, but she didn't really care.

"Yeh, I told him about the baby and that I was so sorry that I didn't tell him. I told him that if I could I would go back in time and scream YES when he proposed. I told him that I still loved him." Rory wasn't really sure how Lorelai was taking the news.

"Wow, well are you guys back together? You really need to think this through Rory. I mean Logan has never been the most responsible person in the world. Think of how many times he has hurt you. You have to think of your son, Rory."

During this conversation Logan had walked into the apartment. He knocked at first but Rory didn't answer. He heard voices so he just let himself in. He was leaning against the wall listening to Rory talk to her mother.

"No were not back together. It's up to Logan if we get back together. And I have thought this through, Mom. I love him more than anything. He means so much to me. Sure he may have hurt me in the past, but I hurt him when I said no. I was stupid for saying no. I am thinking of my son. He needs his father just as much as he needs his mother. If Logan were to take me back nothing would make me happier. I would spend the rest of our lives trying to make up for saying no and not telling him about our son!" Rory was yelling at this point. She just didn't understand why her mother couldn't accept Logan.

Rory turned around and saw Logan standing in the door way. She smiled at him and told her mother she would talk to her later and hung up the phone.

"Hi." Rory said as she sat down on the couch.

"Hey, look Rory I don't want you and your mom to fight because of me."

"Yeh well I don't want my mom to come between us. If there can ever be an us again."

"I know we have a lot to work through and it is going to take some time before we are back to the way things were before your graduation, but I want to give it a shot. Ace, I love you and our son with all my heart. I can't go back to living without you. It was pure hell. So what do you say, wana give it one last try?" Logan had no doubt in his mind that he was making the right choice.

"Yes Logan, of course. I promise nothing is going to come between us. And I will tell you everything. I love you so much Logan Huntzberger." Rory was so happy that Logan was willing to give it one more try.

"I love you to Rory Gilmore."

Logan walked up and took Rory's face in his hands and kissed her. As they were kissing Logan felt the baby kick through Rory's stomach. Logan quickly let go of Rory.

"He kicked!" Logan was smiling ear to ear.

"He knows his daddy." Rory reached over and hugged Logan.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately!!!! R&R!!!! :)

_3 weeks later…_

**General POV**

Things were going great for Logan and Rory. Logan had moved into Rory's apartment. They still have yet to decide whether they will stay in New York or move to San Francisco after the baby was born. Logan has been running his business out of their apartment. Even though Rory told Logan if he asked her to marry him again she would say yes, Logan is waiting until after the baby is born. He is telling her that he doesn't want people to think that they are just getting married because they are having a baby, but the real reason why he is waiting is because even though she said she would say yes he is still working up the nerve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory just walked into the apartment. It had been a long day for her. She had accidentally deleted one of her entire articles on her computer. So she had to redo the entire thing in an hour. Before Logan came back Rory didn't mind staying late at the office because she had no one to come home to. Now she had Logan so she couldn't wait to get home from the office

Logan heard Rory entering the apartment and went to greet her.

"Hey, Ace." He then kissed her. It was intended to be a simple hello kiss, but it quickly escalated into a very passionate kiss. Rory pulled away when she need some air.

"Well that was one hell of a hello." She said giggling.

"Well I missed you all day, and I made dinner for us." Logan had been making dinner for them for the last three weeks almost every night because he didn't think take out was good for the baby. Although he had been extremely proud of Rory because now she only drank one cup of coffee a week. Rory knew it wasn't good for the baby and as much as she loved her precious drink she almost completely gave it up.

"I missed you to babe, and dinner smells great. You are way to good to me."

"Nah, I would so anything for the woman I love and the mother of my child." he said with his classic Logan smirk.

Rory and Logan went over to the table and they ate dinner. They talked about their days as they ate. They also decided they would make plans to get together with Collin, Finn, and Steph soon. Collin and Finn had welcomed back Logan almost like nothing happened after they saw how happy he made Rory. Unlike Collin and Finn, Lorelai hadn't welcomed Logan back. So Rory and her mother weren't exactly on speaking terms. As much as it hurts Rory to not talk to her mother, Rory will not give up on her and Logan. If Rory were to have to choose between her mother and Logan she would choose Logan without a second thought. She lost him once and she will be damned if she looses him again.

After dinner, Rory and Logan did the dishes and then they changed into sweats and curled up on the couch to watch a movie. They ended up watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, despite Logan's protest. He wanted to watch Eagle Eye, but quickly gave into Rory when she gave him those puppy dog eyes. He could never say no to her.

After the movie Logan gently woke Rory up. She had fallen asleep about an hour into the movie. He was worried that she was working herself to hard at work. But she assured him that she would be on maternity leave in about three weeks and then she would have all the time in the world to rest until the baby comes. They both got up off the couch and Logan helped Rory to their bedroom. Rory went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. As Rory was getting ready for bed Logan took of his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers and he got into bed. Rory came out and snuggled up next to him.

"Hey, Ace I know your tired but I was just wondering do you have a name picked out for our little guy." Logan hopped that she hadn't because he wanted to be a part of that process. He even went out to a book store today and got a book full of baby names. He spent part of his afternoon highlighting possible names for their son. He knew it was kind of a girly thing to do, but he didn't care he was so excited to become a father.

At the mention of baby names Rory quickly sat up. Her and Logan hadn't talked about names yet.

"Actually I haven't picked one out yet. Every time I would try and come up with one I just couldn't. It just didn't feel right picking out our son's name without you."

"Good, because today I went to the bookstore and got this book full of baby names, and I highlighted some possibilities." Logan was as excited as a little kid on Christmas. He quickly reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the book from the drawer. As Logan was doing this Rory was giggling.

"Hey don't make fun of me, missy." Logan then started to tickle her.

"I am not I swear, I think it is awesome that you are so excited about little no name here." She said as rested her hands on her stomach. Logan leaned over and kissed her stomach.

"I am excited, Ace. More than you know." Rory couldn't help but smile at his comment.

"Ok, so what names did you pick." She was very excited to hear what he picked.

"Aaron?"

"Hmmmm I like that name but not for our son."

"Ok how about Charles and Charlie for short?"

"We are not naming our son Charles."

"Why not Charles is a good strong name."

"No way, moving on, what else did you pick?"

"Mason?"

"I like that, that's definitely a possibility." Rory grabbed a notebook of her nightstand and wrote that name down. "What else you got."

"Grant?"

"No."

"Mitchum?" Logan tried to say this suggestion with the straightest possible face.

"Seriously." Rory really didn't want to name her son after the man that almost ruined her career.

"Yeh Ace, I'm completely serious." Logan would never actually name his son after his father who he hated. He just wanted to see what Rory's reaction would be.

"Uhmmm, I guess if you really want to we can name our son Mitchum we can." Rory was secretly praying that he wouldn't really want to name their son Mitchum, but if Logan really wants to then she would be okay with it. She still felt to guilty about everything. She would do anything to make it up to him, even naming their son Mitchum.

"Do you honestly think I would want to name our child after my father, who I hate?" Logan was laughing because he just couldn't believes she would actually alow their son to be named Mitchum.

"I didn't think you would but then when you suggested it, I figured because of everything that has happened letting you pick the name was the least I could do."

"Ace, what happened is in the past, you don't have to make up for anything all that is important is that we are together now." Logan really just wanted to forget about when they were apart and move on.

"Logan, you are amazing." Rory knew that she was the luckiest girl in the world because she had Logan. Logan just smirked at this comment.

"OK, what about Tristan?" Rory couldn't help but laugh at this suggestion. She had never told Logan about Tristan.

"Why are you laughing."

"I just use to know a Tristan when I was at Chilton. Lets just say we didn't exactly get along."

"Ok then moving on, what about Christopher? Do you want to name him after your dad, because I know you guys have gotten pretty close."

"Uhmmm no I don't want his first name to be Christopher but I do like that for his middle name."

"Ok, now that we have his middle name picked out we still need to pick out his first name, I have one more name picked out."

"Well lets hear it."

"Jayden?"

"Jayden?" Rory instantly loved the name and knew it was perfect.

"Yeh, I mean if you don't like it I am sure we can find another name." Jayden was Logan's favorite name also.

"No Logan, its perfect. How do you like the name Jayden Christopher Huntzberger, little guy?" Rory asked her stomach.

At the mention of that name the little boy started to kick. Rory reached over and grabbed Logan's hand and placed it on her stomach. He smiled as he felt his son kicking.

"I think he likes his name, Ace."

"Me to Logan, me to. Thank you for coming back to me Logan and thank you for finding the most perfect name. I know I couldn't have done any of this without you. Your going to be an amazing father, Logan. I love you MAC." Rory reached over to the nightstand and turned off the light and then snuggled up to Logan.

"Thank you for letting me be here Ace, thank you for our son. You are going to be a wonderful mother. I love you to Ace." Logan really couldn't believe how drastically his life had changed in just three short weeks. These past three weeks have been some of the best weeks of his life.

Both Rory and Logan fell asleep that night dreaming of little Jayden Christopher Huntzberger.

_Next chapter Lorelai will make an appearance. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**So sorry it took long to post but it is a long chapter. I will try and post again soon. ;)**_

_Two weeks later_

Rory was a little bit more than eight months pregnant and only had one more week of work before she would be on maternity leave. She had been working long hours at the paper these last two weeks and that was really worrying Logan. She knew that he meant well and was just being the over protective boyfriend/dad, but it was annoying her in the tinniest bit. He knew that she was annoyed but he really just didn't care because he just wanted Rory to take it easy because he loved her and his son with all of his heart. Rory still hasn't talked to Lorelia since the day her and Logan got back together. She missed her mother like crazy, but she didn't want anything to ruin her and Logan's relationship. Logan felt absolutely horrible that Rory and her mother weren't talking because of him. He just wished that Lorelia would accept him so they could move on.

It was eight o'clock when Rory home from her long day at work. Logan heard the door open and he instantly went over to greet her. As soon as he saw her he could tell that she had, had a long day and that she was tired.

Rory knew that Logan was going to say something along the lines of "You need to stop working so much, it's not good for you or the baby." She knew this was true but she had to get all of her work done before she went on maternity leave.

"Hey babe, I know I am late. Before you start the whole your working yourself to hard bit, remember it's only for one more week and then I will have all the time in the world to relax before Jayden decides to make his appearance."

"I wasn't going to say anything Ace, I can see that you are exhausted and probably hungry. Why don't you go get changed and I will get us our dinner and then we can just watch a movie in bed." Logan knew that tonight was not a good night to being up the "your working yourself to hard" thing so he thought it was best to just leave that alone.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you." Rory reached over and gave Logan a quick kiss before she went to their bedroom to change.

When Rory came out of their room Logan had dinner waiting for her on the table. Rory and Logan had a good routine on the week days Logan would make them dinner because he was still working at home, and on the weekends Rory would make them dinner. She had become quite a good cook thanks to Logan. She had a little apron that said "Kiss the Chef" and everything.

"Yum Logan, dinner smells amazing!" Rory sat down and took a bite out of her chicken stir fry. She had discovered that she actually enjoyed foods that were good for you since she was pregnant.

"Thanks, Ace." Logan was just happy that she was willingly eating healthy food.

After dinner as Logan promised they went to watch a movie in bed. They were watching 21. Halfway through the movie Logan picked up the remote and paused it.

"Hey, it was getting to a good part." Rory playfully hit Logan on the side of the head. Everybody knew that you never pause a movie while a Gilmore Girl is watching unless it was a life or death situation.

"I know Ace, but we have to talk about your mom." Logan knew that they needed to have this talk, he knew that it hurt Rory to not talk to her mom.

"Why? There is nothing to talk about. If she can not accept us being together than I don't want her to be in our lives. I love my mother with every bone in my body, but I love you more. While we were apart I realized that I can't live with out you. You are my everything and as much as I love my mother if she cannot accept that then well I don't want her to be apart of our lives." Rory hated that her mother and her were fighting, but if she had to choose between Logan and her mom they she would choose Logan in a heart beat.

"Ace, that is so sweet and I love you even more for saying that but she is your mother and you miss her. What you and your mom have is amazing it is what I always wanted to have between me and my parents. I will not sit back and watch you hurt because of me. You guys need to work it out. Please for me just call her." Logan hated himself because he knew that Rory was hurting because of him and their relationship.

"I know your right, Logan. I will call her tomorrow, I promise. But if she says one bad thing about us then I am done." Rory didn't get why Lorelai had accepted Logan for the most part at the beginning of their relationship, but now didn't.

"Ok babe, oh yeh before I forget were having dinner with the gang on Saturday night, and were having brunch with Satin and his wife on Sunday." Logan was not looking forward to brunch with his parents. He still hadn't told them that he and Rory were back together let alone about the baby.

"I am sure it wont be that bad. At least I am prepared for what your parents will say. Which reminds me we are going to have to have dinner with my grandparents soon. Grandma will have my head if she finds out from someone else that we are back together. I am actually surprised she hasn't found out yet."

"We wouldn't want Emily to do that, now would we? Any was lets finish the movie and go to bed we both have had long days.

"That sound like an excellent idea." Rory snuggled up to Logan as he pressed the play button on the remote.

_Next day…. (its Friday)_

Rory was on her lunch break when she decided she would call her mother. She didn't want to do it at home because she didn't want Logan to hear the conversation. She was afraid that he would feel to guilty about the fact that he was the cause between their fight, and would leave.

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking how may I help you?"

"Hey Mom, its me Rory."

"Rory, did some thing happen to the baby? Did you and Logan have a fight?" Rory was pissed that her mother assumed she and Logan had fought.

"No, the baby is fine, and no Logan and I didn't fight were great. Why would you assume that me and him were fighting?"

"I don't know Rory, it was just a question. So why did you call?"

"I wanted to try and work things out, because I hate fighting with you."

"Yeh, me to."

"If were gona work things out then you are going to need to accept and be nice to Logan. He is the father of my son and the love of my life. If you cant accept that then were not going to talk."

"I want to go back to the way thing were Rory before we fought, I don't want us to be like me and my mother. You're my daughter and best friend and if the only way that I will see you and my grandson is if I accept Logan then I will accept him." Lorelai truly meant this.

"Ok good, look I still want to talk about this but I have to get back to work. Next week is my last week of work so how about on Friday I will drive down spend the night and go home on Saturday." When Rory referred to New York as her home it really shocked Lorelai. Stars Hollow had always been Rory's home even after she moved to New York. This was the first time Rory had called New York her home and she was positive that it was because of Logan.

"That sounds good, is Logan going to come?"

"Uhmm I don't know that is up to him, but if he does come please be nice."

"I will." As much as Lorelai does not want to be nice she knows she if she isn't then she will loose Rory.

"Ok good. Well I really have to get back to work so I will see you next weekend."

"Alright well it was great hearing from you and I cant wait to see you."

"Yeh me to, bye mom."

"Bye babe."

Rory got home early today, she got home at five. She wanted to surprise Logan by coming home early. When she got home she was shocked to not find Logan. She didn't remember him having to go anywhere today. She called to see where he was.

"Hey Ace, what's up?"

"Oh nothing I left work early so that I could surprise you, but your not here."

"Oh I am sorry, I just had some thing to take care of I should be home soon. Do you want me to pick up take out?" Logan was secretly working on a surprise for Rory.

"Yeh that sounds great. Can we get Indian. Jayden REALLY wants it."

"Of course, I got to go though, I will see you in a bit."

"Kay, love you."

"Love you to, Ace." And with that the conversation ended. Rory had absolutely no idea that Logan was planning anything and Logan intended on keeping it that way.

_30 minutes later… _

Logan was walking through the door "Hey Ace, I'm home."

Rory who was on the couch reading _Pride and Prejudice _came waddling over to meet him.

"Hey babe, I'm home."

"Did you get the food?" Rory was starving.

"Yeh, I did don't worry. Why don't you get some plates out while I get everything out of the bags."

"I already took the plates out."

Logan was laughing "I am guessing you are really hungry."

"So hungry."

"Ok well I don't want to keep a Gilmore Girl from here food, dig in."

Rory and Logan ate dinner while watching TV. They spent most the dinner mocking the TV show they were watching. Once they were done eating they started to clean up their mess.

Logan yelled from the kitchen to Rory who was in the small living room "Hey Ace, I was just wondering did you call your mom today."

Logan couldn't get over the fact that Rory and her mother were fighting because of him. Rory and Lorelai had the relationship that he had always wanted with his parents. He didn't want their's to be ruined because of him. He was also worried that one day Rory would resent him because she and her mother weren't talking. Rory had assured Logan many time that, that would never happen but he was still afraid that it might. He also didn't want Rory to think that he would make her choose between Lorelai and him, even if that meant Lorelai would never accept him.

Rory came into the kitchen carrying a take out box and there empty cups. Logan went over to take them from her.

"Actually yes I did."

"And." Logan was very anxious to here the details.

"I basically told her that I hated fighting with her, but she had to accept you if she wanted to be apart of mine and Jayden's life."

"I love you for that Ace, but you don't have to cut her out of your life."

"I know that Logan but I want to if she cant accept you, because you mean the world to me and if she can't see that then I don't want her to be in our son's life."

"Thank Ace that means a lot. Anyways what did she say to that." Logan was very curious.

"Well she said that she would, and she I told her that we still had stuff to talk about. I told her that I would come down and spend the night next weekend."

"That sounds great. I am so happy you guys are going to work everything out."

"Yeh I am to. Oh yeh are you going to come next weekend. My mom said it was cool if you came." Lorelai didn't really say those exact words but Rory wanted him to come.

"I would, but I kind of promised Collin and Finn that we could have some guy time. Apparently they feel neglected, but if you want me to go I will."

Rory was laughing at what Logan said. "No babe, it's fine you have to take care of Collin and Finn."

Logan was thrilled that Rory said she was fine if he were to hang with Collin and Finn because he needed that time to get his surprise together for her.

"Ok great, well why don't we go to bed because it is getting late and we have a busy weekend."

"That sounds good. Hey before we go to dinner with the gang tomorrow do you think we could go baby shopping, I have not gotten a lot of stuff yet because I was waiting to find out if it was a boy or girl."

"Of course Ace."

With they both went into their bedroom to get ready for bed.

_R&R_


End file.
